How Max met Colosso
by Jawira707
Summary: Ever wondered how Max Thunderman and Dr. Colosso met for the first time? And how they became friends? Read and find out!


Hello! That's my first fic for the Thundermans and as I am not a native speaker I want to apologize for any mistakes in this story. I am grateful for every hint and review you give me! Enjoy!

 _ **There are lots of theories on why Max got interested in the dark side, this is one of them.**_

 **How Max met Colosso**

"Guess who's home!" he exclaimed as he entered his house in Metroburg, happy to see his family. Yes, Hank Thunderman was finally back home from his heroic mission and especially proud with the result: His greatest enemy, Dr. Colosso, had been defeated for good and therefore they needed to celebrate.

"Phoebe, Max! Daddy's here!" he announced himself once more while the twins were already running down the stairs to welcome their father. "Daddy!" Phoebe cheered happily and immediately stretched out her arms to hug her superhero dad.

"My little princess!" Hank said taking her in a loving hug. Little Max who was still caring his teddy named Grizzly Gus in one hand waited quietly till Phoebe was set down again; only then he reached out for his dad, his eyes shining with happiness and expectance.

"Hey, Max, my boy!" his father greeted him ignoring Phoebe for a moment who was pulling at his cape impatiently. "Tell us what happened!" she asked over and over forcing Hank Thunderman to release his son more quickly from the hug to calm the girl. "Dad, I missed you!" Max said a bit shyly, but his dad wasn't listening anymore.

Now he was telling a story which was his favourite thing to do after every adventure and in the eyes of the two children he was the best story-teller ever. "There I was! Fighting against the most evil person who ever lived on this planet…I sneaked into his quarter…Wait! Where's your Mom?"

"She lay down for a while. She is still very exhausted because of the new baby, she told us." Phoebe commented jumping up and down a little as she was so excited to hear more about her Dad's victory. "Well, that's good. But where was I? Oh, yeah: I entered his evil lair where I needed to fight down his servants first. Both of them were armed to the teeth, Mr. Red Hand with his firearms and…?"

Max opened his mouth to answer, but Phoebe was quicker than him. "The Blue Eagle!" "Exactly, Phoebe!" her dad praised her. "But as your dad can fly way better than this guy, he took him down easily. After that, I searched for their master, but he was prepared for my arrival. Fire balls and spears were flying at me and I nearly overlooked a trapdoor. Nevertheless, I managed to reach him. Sitting in his throne he laughed at me, underestimating once again my strength. "Dr. Colosso!" I addressed him, "You're time is over!" I tried to aim at him with the animalizer, but he took out a mirror to block the ray. "What!?" he shouted at me. "THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!?"

Max frightened by the thought of the dangerous situation held his teddy tighter too his chest while little Phoebe seemed more excited by second.

"NOT QUITE!" I answered. And clever as I am I shot at him with a simple laser, making him think he could use the mirrors again. He didn't know the animalizer has an automatic release which allows it to function even without me holding it! He quickly turned around and…" He made a dramatic pause observing his kid's reaction. "WHAT?" the girl and the boy exclaimed equally and with a great gesture Hank pulled out a cage from a sack he had carried over his shoulder. "A bunny!" Max shouted. "How cool!" "Max, you idiot, that's Dr. Colosso!" his sister scolded him while observing the sleeping animal. "I anaesthetized him cause he wouldn't shut up, but once he woke up, we will bring him to the hero conceal." Hank declared, putting the cage on the table. "You were so brave daddy!" Phoebe called out making her dad smile at her. "Let's go upstairs and see how mum's doing, okay?"

But as he grabbed the hand of his father, Max's gaze wandered again to the white coloured bunny. The animal looked peaceful and calm, so it couldn't be that dangerous, right?

 **Two hours later:**

"What do you think the baby's superpower will be?" Phoebe asked her brothers as they were playing in the living room while their parents were taking care of Billy.

"Don't know", Max said, "I wonder if mum and dad were so excited when we were born." "Of course they were!" Phoebe exclaimed " I mean, our powers are amazing!" She breathed out deeply and froze Max's teddy which had been lying on the ground. "NOOO!" the little boy cried out.

"What are you crying about?" she asked, "Just use your fire breath!" Max looked at her angrily not knowing if she was bothering him on purpose. The truth was that he couldn't really handle this ability yet and so he shook his head.

"You've done it, you fix it." The girl shrugged her shoulders and melted the ice effortlessly. "Fantastic Phoebe!" a female voice said and they quickly turned around. "You're really getting better by day!" Barb was very proud of her first two children, but soon noticed Max looking on the ground.

"Hey, baby…" she addressed him gently, "don't you wanna try what your sister just did?" A moment he thought about giving it a try, but he knew Phoebe could do better. He hated being compared to her all the time. Why for her everything was that easy?

"No…." Max searched for a possibility to change the subject. "Have you seen the huge bridge I built with this blocks, mum?" Barb gently stroked her son's hair. "It's amazing. You did it all by yourself?" "I can do that too!" the little girl declared loudly to get back her mom's attention. "I'm sure you can, dear." That's why he didn't like competing with her all the time, no matter how hard he tried, Phoebe would always win. Picking his bear up, he left the scene and entered the kitchen.

Maybe he could at least be the first to speak to the bunny. Carefully he approached the cage while observing the animal's eyes. He could have sworn that a moment ago he saw him move… "What you're staring at!?" Max backed away, startled by the sudden piercing voice of Colosso."Enjoying me suffering or what?" Fascinated the boy stared at how the bunny's mouth was moving, how he pronounced sentences naturally…like a real human. Colosso rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You lost your voice, idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot. " Max answered even though he didn't sounded as brave as he wished. "I'm…"- "Shut up!" Colosso gave him a hateful glance which sent shivers down his spine. "I don't care. You're a _Thunderman_ " –he pronounced the name with disgust- "and your father just ruined my life. Don't you dare think I will talk to you, because even as a bunny, I still have my pride. Your whole family, maybe the _whole world_ will laugh at my appearance, but I still know…" Colosso tilted his head up demonstrating his dignity, "I know that I'm the one who will laugh in the end."

An evil sparkle appeared in his dark eyes impressing and scaring Max at the same time. A part of him wanted to say something, but he was overwhelmed by the villain's aura and the strength of his words. Looking to the floor once again, he left the room somehow feeling more down that he had been before.

 **A few minutes later, in the living room:**

"Max, Phoebe, we have an announcement to make!" Barb and Hank were smiling brightly as they were telling their children to sit down on the sofa.

"We finally found out which is Billy's superpower! It's super speed!" "Cool!" Phoebe exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Like how fast will he be?" Max asked equally excited. "We still don't know, but I guess faster than everything we have seen before" Barb answered while Hank was already searching for the telephone.

"I'm going to call my brother to tell him the good news! What a day…"

Phoebe suddenly raised her eyebrows- something she always did when she had an idea-and reached out for a piece of paper. She than gave it to her mother. "Mum, what do you think Billy's superhero name will be?" Barb looked amused at her kid's enthusiasm. "I don't know. The name is usually given by a hero's admirers. But how about…Blue Lightning? It would fit perfectly with the colour of our Thunderman's costumes …and after a lightning bolt there's…" "Thunder!" the little girl finished her mother's sentence. "And I will be …The Ice Lady? Or Mrs. Firestorm?" She watched her mother write down all the names. "That's complicated, dear. You have so many powers which could identify you as a hero…" Phoebe nodded proudly."I know, but I'm sure I will get a great name…Max has to choose something different of course." Everyone has something special, just not me, the boy thought sadly getting up from the coach to go to his father.

Hank was still busy talking to his brother over the phone and didn't realize his son approaching. "Yes…yes, I'm proud too. Billy's super speed will make him the fastest person on earth! …Max and Phoebe?..." There it got interesting and Max listened carefully. "Phoebe is incredible talented…just like her daddy. I mean, one superpower is amazing, but three and maybe even more…no…she can handle them just well. She will be a superhero in no time…Max? Well Max…" The boy didn't like at all where this was going… "He is a bit shy…maybe a bit jealous of his twin sister's talent, but in general…he's a good boy…"

Max couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear this anymore and because crying in front of everyone would just make his daddy think he was even weaker than he already thought he was, he hurried to get out of the room.

Reaching the kitchen he let himself fall down on a chair and buried his face in his arms. He felt like no one understood him and he just couldn't help himself. He loved his parents and his sister, but to constantly fight for attention was so exhausting.

Everyone in this very house expected just the best from him, but somehow he never got that far. Max wanted nothing more than to prove to his parents that he was just as good as Phoebe, that he was brave and powerful too, but every time Hank told them about his adventures and how only the best could become real heroes, it intimidated him even more. Especially with Phoebe demonstrating her powers all the time. He had searched for other abilities to top her, but as his parents weren't so familiar with science and technical things, they hadn't shown so much interest in what he had been doing. And Phoebe…sometimes he wondered if their friendship would stand it if they were getting into hero training together…

Tears were falling quickly down his cheeks and soon his little body trembled from sobbing as silently as he could manage. If his parents would have seen it, they sure would have been able to comfort the boy, but no one was there… no one except from… "Hey, boy…" It took Max a few moments before he realized where the voice was coming from. It sounded different now…much softer and calm.

Colosso really didn't had an explanation for what he was doing, but after three minutes of seeing the little boy's distress, he wasn't able to keep quiet anymore. Yes, he was a supervillain and evil persons shouldn't really bother with other person's, especially not a little superhero's feelings. Nevertheless, Colosso had his principals, and hurting children was a no-go. Annoy or play pranks on them seemed to be harmless to him, but making an innocent boy cry like this...even if he denied it, he could feel he still had a heart.

"Hey, boy…come here." he addressed him in a careful manner. Max looked in his direction now, his eyes red from the tears. He had an irritated look on his face which changed into surprise as he finally managed to make out the source of the voice talking to him.

"Why should I talk to you?" he whispered breathlessly. "I thought you hated me."

The bunny shook his head. "I might have said this, but …hating someone without knowing him is very easy and very unfair at the same time…how's your name?"

"I'm Max." he said as he slowly stood up and walked over to the cage. "Hi, Max" Colosso said friendly as his dark eyes met the light brown one's of the boy.

He was looking at him through thick lashes, his face showing a mix of sadness and confusion. "I know I'm probably the last one you want to tell…but why are you crying Max? Does something hurt?"

Max shook his head. "It's not like that…I…" New tears threatened to fall which he furiously tried to rub away with his hand. He shouldn't cry in front of his dad's greatest enemy, he shouldn't show his vulnerability like this.

"Sometimes, I feel so alone…" The words were out of his mouth before he had clearly thought about it. Dr. Colosso frowned at this, because who would have thought that he had something in common with Thunderman's son? "Every one of my family is just…so perfect. And I…" He searched Colosso's gaze once more. "I'm not."

The villain was simply shocked by this statement. Damn, this boy had _superpowers_ , was a Thunderman, but somehow his family had managed to make him feel that way.

"Max, listen to me…I from all people certainly know that your parents aren't perfect. Nobody is. There's nothing like perfection in this world. Just individuality."

Max was impressed by this words which were comforting him more than he could say. His hand now rested on the bars of the cage, because suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. "You're so smart." Bravely he reached out to caress the soft fur of Colosso who let it happen without complaining. They didn't know what it was, but they felt a certain kind of connection to each other.

"You're better, Max?" The boy nodded, smiling a bit. "Good boy." "I'm NOT a _good boy._ " Max said angrily. Well now, Colosso thought, it _really_ started to get interesting. "You're not?" the villain asked curiously. The boy sighed and started to walk up and down the room.

"Maybe I am. But being known for being nice is so…" "Lame?" Dr. Colosso helped him, getting closer to the kid by second.

"Yeah! I mean, I can do so much more! "

There was a sparkle in the young superhero's eyes which nobody had ever seen before. But Colosso saw it and he knew what it was.

"Wanna do great things, don't ya?" Max made an excited gesture with his hands, a determinate impression on his face.

"I could build some cool machines. Like a super-laser or a rocket. I'm building one now which's about that big" He used his arms to indicate the size which made Colosso laugh at him. "What!?" he exclaimed a little hurt. "Don't be mad, but I have rockets which are ten, no twenty times bigger. And they can fly to mars."

"Really? How cool!"

"I can teach you how to do it." Max wanted to scream out of joy, but a little voice in the back of his head held him back. Was he really accepting a supervillain to be his mentor? Had he gone crazy?

"How can someone who's that smart and nice, be a villain?" he asked loudly, giving the bunny a suspicious glance.

"Counterquestion: How can Hank Thunderman's son be so highly intelligent even though his father's best idea of revenge was to turn me into a freaking bunny!?"

The boy couldn't help but smiled at this. "Be careful", he warned him nevertheless. "You're brought to the hero conceal tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it." While talking his smile started to fade, but Colosso just gave him a half-hearted chuckle.

"Of course you can." Max looked unconvinced at the villain. "You're clever. You're inventive. There's nothing what is impossible for you."

The other stood in silence while an inner fight showed its presence on his face. "Why should I trust you?"

"I'm a supervillain Max. I tell you the truth: we can't be trusted. One the other hand, as a bunny I can't do much harm can I? Decide yourself Max, decide yourself." The boy looked in the deep eyes of the transformed human again, he searched for an answer…

"I'm gonna think about it", he finally stated and turned towards the exit. "Thank you, Colosso." The supervillain saw the door close and wondered if he would ever see the boy again. He was his only hope, right now. His only chance.

"But one, is enough", Colosso told himself _._ Nothing happens without a reason, he thought, and I trust you Max.

And the next morning he was brought to Max's room, the next morning everything changed.

"I want you to know how incredible lucky you are that we don't bring you to jail like you deserve, Colosso" Hank told him while placing the cage on the boy's table.

"My son convinced me that you're harmless in your current state and also a source of information for him as he wants to learn more about the enemies he once is going to fight against…" Colosso couldn't help but be impressed how clever Max's argumentation had been and how well his father bought the lie.

"On the other hand, I'm sure it's good for him to take the responsibility for an animal which is why I allow you to stay. But be warned…" Hank looked him directly in the eyes, his voice getting serious now. "If you ever, ever hurt my son or harm him in any way, you will wish you never had been born at all."

Colosso nodded to signalize that he had understood and Hank looked quite satisfied with himself.

"You lost Colosso, you know that!" he said before he left the room, but there he made a huge mistake. Hadn't he just lost his son, while Dr. Colosso had won much more than just influence, while his greatest enemy had won… well…his first real friend?

 **So, I hope you liked it =)**

 **I think is acutally quite intersting to analyze this show a bit and I'm really looking forward to season 3.**

 **As my favourite character is Max Thunderman, I created a fanpop page for him, but until now there are only two fans...so if you like Max too it would be great,**

 **if you could join his fanclub: clubs/max-thunderman  
**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
